Jade Punishes Beck
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: When Beck does something stupid and dangerous Jade takes matters into her own hands and punishes him
1. Chapter 1

AN: Don't own Victorious. The idea was by me. RGJB wrote the story

* * *

><p>Jade Punishes Beck<p>

Normally Jade was patient with Beck but this time he had gone too far. It all started when she got home to the RV and saw Willow sitting on the floor, messy and very hungry. Oh yeah, and BECK WAS NOWHERE TO BE FOUND! So, yeah, she was pissed.

When Beck got home, she glared at him "Where have you BEEN? When I came home, Willow was on the floor, hungry and messy, and, oh yeah, YOU WERE GONE!"

"I can explain. You see, Cat was upset and needed someone to talk to after she found out she was sick again. I left Willow here, because I thought I would be back in a few minutes, but it ended up being longer than that. I'm sorry for leaving Willow alone, that was a VERY stupid move on my part, and I'm sorry."

"Ok, that's a reasonable reason, but that doesn't change the fact that you left her alone. So, I'll have to punish you."  
>She looked at him for 'approval' about what she was going to do.<p>

"I thought you didn't believe in punishment."

"I don't, but what you did was irresponsible, and dangerous, so you have to be punished. Beck do you have any idea what could have happened to her? What if she had been hurt? What if she had swallowed a coin? She's 18 months old! She could have **died**"  
>He knew Jade would forgive him if he went any future but he acknowledged to himself he did something very wrong. He has put his child at risk<p>

"Ok. You're right. I deserve to be punished... so what's my punishment?"  
>Jade thought for a bit. Physical punishment wouldn't work, and she didn't want to do that because it might scare Willow. So, she opted for a different punishment.<p>

"You're grounded for 4 months, which means you can't go anywhere besides school, and you can't use the car either."  
>Beck sighed. He knew he deserved it.<p>

"Ok. You still love me though, right?"

"Of course I do, I'll always love you." she said, kissing his cheek

"Well, I'll always love you too." he said, smiling a little

* * *

><p>Note to all you people who are going to say she's being unfair or treating him like a child. If he can time her out she can 'ground' him<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

What Dilemma?

It was the day after Beck's grounding began, and he was okay. He knew he was getting what he deserved, and it wasn't even really that bad. I mean, he was still allowed the TV and computer and everything else, and he could even have friends come over. Plus, his sisters were visiting from London, so he was excited that he was going to see them. He just wasn't allowed to leave the RV or use the car for 4 months. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello? Who is it?"

"Hello, is this Beckett Oliver speaking?"

"Yes, it's him. Who's this?"

"I'm calling from Hollywood General to inform you that your sister Callou has a broken spine. It's undetermined how she broke her spine, but we wanted to call the closest family member near us to inform them."

Beck's pov  
>My heart nearly stopped. Unconsciously, I said "Thank you for informing me. Goodbye." and hung up the phone. As soon as the phone was hung up, I burst into tears, terrified for my sister.<p>

Jade's pov  
>When I got home, I found Beck in tears. "Beck, what's wrong?" I asked, going over to him. "I, phone call." was all that he could say before crying again. In an effort to calm him down, I wrapped my arms around him, rocking him back and forth, not saying a word. After he calmed down, I asked<p>

"Beck, what's wrong? Why were you crying?"

Beck's pov  
>I took a deep breath, and explained<p>

"I got a call from Hollywood General, saying that Callou broke her spine. I know I probably won't be able to go, cause I'm grounded, but could you go and tell me how she's doing?"  
>'She's probably going to say something like 'I know how hard this must be but you're grounded so you can't go see her' I thought, but what she actually said surprised me.<p>

"Are you an idiot? Of course you can go, it's your sister."  
>I grinned<p>

"Really? Thanks."

"Don't mention it, but I'm driving."

"Ok."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Jade? Wanna go get something to eat before going home?" Beck asked  
>Callou's visiting hours were over and they were both hungry<br>She hesitated before answering, "Sure."  
>At the cafe, after they had placed their orders, Jade spoke. "I've missed this."<p>

"Missed what?"

"Us, bieng together, talking."

"Well, we're together now. Anything in particular you wanna talk about?"

"Yeah. Have you ever wondered...what life would be like if we never met?"

"No, and I wouldn't want to. Before I met you, it seemed like...my life had no meaning, and when I met you, you gave it meaning." Then, their food came.  
>After their dinner, Beck asked, "Hey Jade, wanna go dancing?"<p>

"Sure," Jade said smiling  
>On the way home from dancing, Beck asked "Hey Jade, why did you hesitate when I asked if you wanted to go eat?"<p>

"Well, you're still grounded, so I wasn't sure if I should let you."

"Oh." the ride home was silent after that but they held hands enjoying the company of one another

The next day, there was a phone call, and Beck, being the only one home, answered it.

"Hey, Oliver residence, what's up?" he greeted, trying to be funny

"Hey Beck! It's me, Cat. I just called to tell you about my 12 step party next week. You're gonna be there, right?"

"I might be, I'll have to ask Jade. I'll get back to you later, ok?"

"Kk, bye!"  
>"Bye." he said, hanging up<p>

When Jade got home, Beck was on the couch, waiting for her.

"Hey Jade, Cat called today, she said something about a 12 step party? Anyway, can I please go? I know I'm still grounded, but it'll be a one time thing, then I'll go right back to my grounding. Can I please go?" he asked, appealing to her.

"Let me think about it, then I'll give you a answer, ok?" she said, looking conflicted

"Ok."

Jade yawned. Boy, was she tired. 'Maybe I'll just take a short nap before deciding' she thought, going to her and Beck's room and lying down. While she was sleeping, she had two visions.

Vision #1  
><em>Jade put her hand on his shoulder gently<em>  
><em>"Beck I love you," she said, "But what you did was really irresponsible and I don't think it would be fair to you if you are allowed to go so I'm sorry but I can't allow it." Beck sighed deeply. He knew he had deserved it<em>  
><em>"I understand," he said, "Thanks for considering it. Cat didn't take the news as well. She was really disappointed.<em>  
><em>End Vision #1<em>

Vision #2  
><em>"Beck," Jade said smiling, "I have some good news for you"<em>  
><em>"What is it?" he asked hopefully<em>  
><em>"You can go to the party, but only if you write a 6 page essay on what you did wrong." she said<em>  
><em>"Really? Thanks!" he said, grinning. When Cat heard, she was so happy. All her friends were going to be at her party!<em>  
><em>End vision #2<em>

"Ugh, that was wierd." groaned Jade, sitting up.

"Hey Jade. Did you think about it enough?" asked Beck, hopefully

"Yeah, actually. You can go to the party, on the condition that afterwards you go straight back to your grounding, ok?"

"Ok, thanks."


	4. Final Note

Note to answer the questions

1) Jade and Beck were sixteen. They were teen parents

2) Willow was their daughter

3) Thank you to the constructive reviewers. It is much appreciated

4) To the people who say don't write... that's not going to happen. I write as I'm inspired. Quit saying that


	5. Thank you to my last reviewer

To my latest reviewer

Thank you for the review. It really was helpful. I think what bothered me about the time out scene was that he called it a TIMEOUT. Like he thought he had the right to punish her. You know Tori ALWAYS wins and that kind of bugs me. I know it's called VicTORIous but that doesn't mean Tori always should win


End file.
